Beta-lactam compounds such as penicillins are the most widely used antibiotics due to their effective inhibition of the transpeptidases required for bacterial cell wall synthesis. Beta-lactamases catalyze β-lactam hydrolysis and are primary mediators of bacterial resistance to these compounds. There are four β-lactamase families, Classes A to D, among which Classes A and C are the most commonly observed in the clinic. CTX-M is a new group of Class A β-lactamases that is particularly effective against the extended spectrum β-lactam antibiotics. The widespread emergence of extended spectrum beta-lactamase (ESBL) will continue to limit treatment options for bacterial infections. Thus, there is a need to address these issues.